Spacebound
by BoundTowardsTomorrow
Summary: "Kairi, how do you know when you're not in love with someone anymore?" Sora asks, rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand. Kairi whimpers, remembering all the times Sora used to do that when they were teenagers. "Maybe when you're more in love with the memories than with the person standing in front of you." ONE-SHOT


**This is a one-shot based on the song Spacebound by Eminem. I was listening to Spacebound and had immense inspiration to create this story. Within this story, you will find Yandere!Sora. Sora also has bi-polar disorder, which explains his sudden mood changes.**

"Why did you do it, Kairi?" Sora asks the red head, moving closer to her. Kairi clenches the door handle and her suitcase tightly and stares up at him through watery eyes.

"I don't love you anymore." Kairi whispers, her bottom lip trembling. Sora gazes at the girl, anger boiling with in him.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" Sora snorts, staring at the girl with hatred. Kairi lowers her eyes from his. "You just want an excuse to be a slut."

Kairi gasps and looks up at him in shock. Sora smirks, knowing he hit nerve. He steps closer to the girl, watching as her expression of sadness changes into anger.

"You have _no _right to call me a slut, Sora!" She yells, letting go of the door and suitcase and takes a step towards the man. She slowly starts to raise her hand as if to slap him.

"My girlfriend of eight years one day decides to whore herself out and fuck my best friend. I believe that gives me a right to call her a slut!" He roars, seizing her poised hand. He knew she wouldn't slap him anyway. Kairi was never one to fight, she was always the peacekeeper.

"It's okay for you to cheat on me, but it's completely unacceptable for me to have sex with the guy I _truly _love?" Kairi questions, attempting to pull her wrist free of his tight grasp. Soras grip tightens on her wrist and he moves his face in closer towards her.

"You don't mean that, right Kai?" He queries, calling her a name he hasn't in years. Kairi couldn't even remember the last time he called her by that nickname.

"Why would I lie?" She asks, tearing her face away from his. He pulls her wrist closer to his chest, bringing her body with it.

"You fucking love me, Kairi, admit it." Sora growls, grabbing her face with his free hand and striving to turn it so that she is forced to look into his eyes. Kairi reaches up and grasps his wrist, pulling it away from her face. She continues to look away from him, causing more anger to well up within Sora.

"I fucking _hate _you, Sora. I _detest_ you. I _loathe_ you." She says angrily, earning a surprised expression from Sora. Kairi never swears, nor is she ever this rude.

"You don't know who I fucking fancy, Sora. That's my choice, and mine alone. You don't have a say in my life." Sora drops her wrist and stares at the already forming purple bruise from where he gripped her to tightly.

"Kairi... I love you so much. Why do you do this to me? I have done everything in my power to make you happy. Everything i've ever done, I did for you." Sora murmurs, not even attempting to blink away the tears in his eyes. Kairi turns to face him, rage evident on her face.

"You don't fucking love me, Sora. You don't hurt the ones you love. Look at my wrist, Sora, that's enough of a sign to show that you have no love towards me." Kairi exclaims harshly, shoving her wrist in his face. Sora grabs it once again, but this time gently. He kisses the bruises, his tears dropping onto her porcelain skin. Sora loves her, he truly does. He loves her so much, that it pains him to even breathe.

"Kai, give me another chance. I'll prove to you I can change, I will love you properly. I'll make sure that I give you so much love that you won't need to borrow love from another man." Sora cries, tenderly clasping Kairi's hand with both of his palms. He drops to the floor, sobbing loudly. Kairi is silent, watching the man before her as he weeps. She wants so desperately to forgive him. She wants him to laugh with delight, before picking her happy form up and carrying her to their bedroom. She want's to feel his lips, all over her body. She wants his love, but she doesn't need it. He isn't the man he was years ago, where their arguments were small and their love was bright. Now their arguments are big and their love is cold.

"I have given you enough chances, Sora. I don't love you anymore, not like I used to. You're a horrible person and I know that your ways will never change." She has heard the same apology one too many times and never once has he changed. He continues the yelling, the cheating, the abusing and yet he claims he is a good person. Kairi doesn't know what happened to the vibrant positive boy she fell in love with, all she knows is that he is lost forever within the monster holding her hand.

"Kairi, _please_, we can make this work! You love me, just as I love you. Why aren't you trying to make this work?" Sora begs, staring up at her with tears staining his soft cheeks. She gazes back at him with longing for the love they once had.

"Sora, I just don't love you anymore. Please, don't make this harder than it already is.." Kairi whispers softly, using her free hand to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.

"Kairi, how do you know when you're not in love with someone anymore?" Sora asks, rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand. Kairi whimpers, remembering all the times Sora used to do that when they were teenagers.

"Maybe when you're more in love with the memories than with the person standing in front of you." Kairi murmurs, pulling free of his grasp. Sora stands up, a raging inferno of anger swirling within his gaze. He shoves her against the door roughly, her back hitting the door handle hard. She gasps loudly in pain, but Sora ignores her. He grabs her by the shoulders and slams her against the door again.

"Kairi, you're going to take that suitcase upstairs and unpack it, right now. You're making a mistake by even thinking of leaving this apartment."

Kairi puts her palms flat on his chest and tries to push him off. Sora doesn't budge, he just forces his lips on hers. When she doesn't respond, Sora picks up her legs and wraps them around his waist. Kairi remembers the times when she used to do this willingly, when Sora would smile into the kiss when she did so. Now all Kairi feels is his scowl upon her lips. There is no spark, as there once was. She used to enjoy kissing Sora, but now she feels nothing when his lips touch hers. Kairi turns her face away from his quickly, avoiding his lips.

"Sora, please stop. I don't like this." Kairi says, trying to free her legs from Sora's grasp. Sora drops his hands from her legs and instead wraps them around her neck.

"I bet you like this though, huh? You used to tell me that since we love eachother, we're always connected and you can feel what I feel. I feel happy draining the life from your body, I hope you feel happy too." Sora says giddily. Kairi tries to speak, but his hands are so tight around her throat that not even a noise escapes her lips. Sora finds it very amusing looking at her scared expression

"Why'd you do it, Kairi? Was my sex not good enough that you needed to be a little slut and fuck Riku instead? Ha, I bet Riku inside of you was nothing compared to me!" Sora screams into her face, forcing her to flinch. Sora grins at her expression, his hands tightening around her pretty little neck that Sora once used to kiss tenderly.

"You know, I really do fucking love you, Kairi, but I sincerly hope you burn in fucking _hell." _Kairi writhes in his grasp, praying that Sora has some sense and lets her go. Kairi is losing breath, and she isn't quite sure how long she has left.

"Jeez, cat got your tongue?" Sora chuckles madly at his own joke. He then looks at the beautiful girl, tears spilling from both of their eyes. He watches as her life slips between his fingertips like water, enjoying every second of it. He wants her to feel the pain he felt when he found out about her and Riku, though this is nothing compared to the hurt he felt the moment he caught them fucking. The betrayal he felt that day was immense and something inside him snapped. There is a hole in his heart that he thought could never be fixed but now by slowly taking Kairis life, the hole is being repaired slowly by every second her breath slows. Kairi's breathing slowly stops, but Sora doesn't let go, he continues choking her lifeless body. He is smiling madly, laughing at her face tinted blue.

"You deserve this, Kairi, you fucking slut." Sora hisses, dropping her body to the floor. Sora stares down at it, several emotions conflicting together within his mind. He immediately drops to the floor beside Kairi. He picks her up with both hands and shakes her body.

"Kairi? Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora clutches her shirt and brings his face down, covering it in her chest. No heart beat is evident within her body, and Sora finally realizes what he has done. His best friend of 20 years and girlfriend of 8 is on the ground, dead by his own hands. Sora screams loudly into her chest, tears flowing from his blue irises.

"This is not happening... It can't be happening... It can't." Sora cries, standing up from the floor. He walks to the kitchen, his whole body shaking vigorously. He opens up a drawer and draws out a knife. He walks back to his beloved and lies down beside her.

"Kairi, you know i'm sorry, right? I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am and I-I know you can't forgive me but i'm hoping one day you will." Sora smiles through the tears and grasps Kairis cold hand. He grabs her head and rests it gently on his shoulders, before bringing the knife to his throat.

"I love you, Kairi, with my entire being. If I didn't kill you, you surely would've went to Riku and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you be with him because i'm your soulmate, not him." Sora exclaims, pressing the shard end of the metal to the side of his neck.

"Riku was good at everything; running, fighting, swimming. I couldn't allow him the satisfaction of taking you away from me, Kairi. For once, I wanted him to be the envious one. I knew he loved you too, right around the time I asked you out. You were constantly running back and forth between us, and I finally made the move. Maybe that's what ruined our friendship?" Sora questions, puncturing his skin slightly. "You tore mine and Riku's friendship apart. It was all your fault and you only made it worse by cheating on me with him. Did you love him from the start? Were you too scared to tell me you loved him? I mean, if you truly loved me, you wouldn't hurt me right? You're the one who said you don't hurt the people you love. We're fuck ups, Kairi, big fuck ups. I hurt you, just as you hurt me. I didn't mean to be controlling, I just couldn't have you running to Riku. Don't think I didn't trust you, because I did, I was just a little scared. Then you did the unthinkable and broke my heart. How could you do that to me? How could you fuck him? Why would you do that? In our bed too? Where we have sex? Did you tell him how much you loved him? Did you caress him like you did me? Did you kiss his neck and suckle it like you did to mine? Did you smile? You haven't smiled around me in years. Did I do that to you? Did I make you upset? I'm sorry, Kairi, I was selfish. I only cared about my pain. It's okay, though, we can be together again!" Sora exclaims, slicing the blade across his neck. He clenches Kairi's hand tighter as the darkness overtakes his body.

**This was probably extremely confusing to some, and I am extremely sorry for that but I have implied a lot of hints in this story as to why Sora is the way he is.**


End file.
